Among the cherry blossoms so pink
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: I'm not sure when I first fell inlove with you...I guess it could have been early as the first time we held each other and realize that you kind of like me too... SASUXSAKU.. Now with a new twist. sorry for the very long delay.
1. team 7! we're the best!

**Among the cherry blossoms so pink…**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, 13 years old, Chuunin, pretty, young and slim, smart, crybaby, over-protective, weak, innocent and sweet. **

**Sasuke Uchiha, 13 years old, Chuunin, handsome, young, smart, talented, brave, independent, strong, lonely, always thinking of getting revenge and kill his older brother; Itachi, and the only survivor of the well known Uchiha clan. **

**Naruto Uzumaki, 13 years old, Chuunin, brave, speaks whatever there is in his mind, grumpy, impatient, lacks self-control, bigmouth, talented, and dreams of becoming a Hokage to prove he is worthy of! **

**So they are the main characters of the story… minor characters:**

**Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, Kakashi, the Jounnin teachers, The legendary Sannin, Gaara and his siblings…**

**PAIRINGS:**

**Of course.. SASUXSAKU… and a bit of….**

**NARUXHINA**

**NEJIXTEN**

**SHIKAXINO**

……………

**Summary of the story:**

**All three major characters are the best of friends, well known for their great friendship and camaraderie, talented Chuunins. Sakura in the other hand is weak, loses to her battles, Sasuke and Naruto are her saviors. She has a crush on Sasuke, and he doesn't know about this. He thinks of her as his girl best friend. Naruto in the other hand, curses Sasuke for stealing the heart of Sakura from him. Even though they have secrets and infatuations, their friendship never dies. Find out their confessions, heartbreaks and how they survive their toughest missions. Will Sasuke fell for Sakura? Will Naruto find his true love? Will their friendship last forever? Can they protect Sakura for the rest of their lives? Will there be a time that Sakura will leave her team for someone's sake? Find out… read and review! Thanks all…. **

**GENRE: ROMANCE/ACTION/ADVENTURE/DRAMA/HUMOR**

**WRITER: SEPTEMBER ANNE**

**STARTED WRITING THE FIC: June 6, 2005…**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL EVERYONE! READ AND AFTERWARDS REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER!**

**AMONG THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS SO PINK…**

**Chapter 1: team 7! We're the best!**

It was a busy morning at Konoha village. The Chuunin exams are finish and they are now full pledge Ninjas. The day was always the same, the village was busy, and all the people of Konoha are always energetic and full of bright spirits. Even though the Chuunin exams are finished. Trainings for young Chuunins or Genins are non-stop. All teams and their Jounin teachers or trainers are busy preparing their selves for another exhausting missions that will be assigned to them by the Hokage.

At the usual training ground of team seven…

"Oh man! This is always the same! Why do we have to train and train our selves! These are all nonsense!" Naruto exclaimed. He stopped fighting his sensei and sat at the grassy ground.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and looked at the exhausted face of poor Naruto. He placed his kunai at his small bag, which is hanging at the back of his pants.

"Will you stop blabbering, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Our pink haired Ninja was training with our Uchiha prodigy. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Are you still not tired, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. He stood up and faced Sakura and sighed.

"I am not! I want to train, because I want to be strong!" Sakura replied and faced Sasuke again.

Sakura's words echoed throughout our Uchiha prodigy's head. _"Train to be strong!"_ echoed inside his head.

"_Well my! Sakura is improving!" _Kakashi told himself.

"Fine! Let's start again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto urged his sensei for another fight.

"Okay!" Kakashi exclaimed. He took out his kunai again and thrown it straight to Naruto's face. Naruto easily dodged it and thrown another kunai to his teacher.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looks at him with full determination. He walked in front of Sakura.

"You really determined to train more, ne!" he asked and looked straight at her emerald eyes.

"Yes! I need to be strong like you and Naruto. So you will never protect me!" she exclaimed and clenched her fists. She looked at the ground for a while and found herself looking straight to Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"_Wow! Sasuke's eyes are so captivating!"_ she thought and stared at his onyx eyes.

Sasuke stared at her eyes blankly and was annoyed. "What are you staring at, Sakura!" Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"Umm… Sorry!" she blushed and looked away. "Let's start now!" she urged Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and took out his sharp kunai. Both of them fought with each other. At the very end, Sakura lost all her Chakra and Sasuke told her to give up. She had many cuts on her arms and legs even her face.

"Let's stop Sakura! You are weak already!" Sasuke said.

"I don't want to!" Sakura yelled and looked at Sasuke seriously. _"I didn't know, Sasuke's worried about me!"_ she thought.

"Stupid Girl!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and Kakashi had finished their fight already. As usual Kakashi won again. After their fight, they agreed to watch Sakura and Sasuke's fight.

"Yeah Sakura! You should stop now!" Naruto exclaimed. He looks worried at Sakura's condition.

"Sakura, stop now or you'll get yourself seriously hurt!" Kakashi sensei yelled.

"I will not stop, unless I defeat Sasuke-kun! Sakura said furiously.

Sasuke sighed and walked to Sakura. Sakura got out her kunai, but she dropped it. Sasuke had hit her hard on her neck and she fell unconscious. Sasuke caught her and he put his arms at her head.

"Sorry" he whispered to her ears.

"Good job there!" Kakashi said and walked to where Sakura and Sasuke were standing.

"You killed her, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled out angrily.

"I didn't you idiot! She's just unconscious!" Sasuke explained and looked at Naruto blankly.

"Oh!" Naruto said and rubbed his head.

"Dobe"

Kakashi sweat dropped. He looked at the skies above him. It was already pitched black. The stars shone brightly at the night sky. Then he heard sounds of crickets at the tree standing next to them.

"We better call it a day!" Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"Sasuke, you better carry Sakura to her house." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He carried Sakura at his back, her arms around his slender neck. Kakashi walked ahead, followed by Naruto then Sasuke carrying Sakura.

"You better get her home, or else!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked behind him and stared oddly at Sasuke.

"I will!" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto angrily.

They reached the village's gate…

"Well I gotta' go home! See ya!" Kakashi greeted them goodbye, the he disappear into thin air.

"Well, see you!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed. _"You better bring her home safely!"_ Naruto told himself. Inner Naruto: Yelling furiously!

Naruto waved a hand to Sasuke and ran to his favorite Ramen store to eat his dinner.

"Better, bring this stubborn girl home!" he whispered.

A couple of blocks from Sakura's home…

Sakura felt warm, she opened her eyes and saw a blurred image. It was black and it felt soft and silky. "Black hair? Who?" She rubbed her eyes and was shocked to see Sasuke carrying her on his back. She blushed.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered.

"You're awake" Sasuke said without emotion.

Then she remembered, Sasuke hit her on the neck and she fell to unconsciousness.

"Hey I remember! You hit me on the head!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke covered his ears and sighed.

"I did that, so you will stop being so damn stubborn!"

Sakura was a bit embarrassed and a little bit annoyed.

"But you hit me! A friend should not do that!"

"Whatever!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and found out that she had a cut at her right cheek. He touched the cut and Sakura felt the pain.

"OUCH! That hurts!"

"You have a cut on your right cheek." Sasuke said a bit concern.

"It's because you cut it with your sharp kunai!" she exclaimed. "You're bad!"

"Well sorry my dear Sakura! You urged me to fight you!" he exclaimed.

A vein twitched at Sakura's forehead. She accidentally touched her cut and she closed her eyes in pain.

"It hurts!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at her expression. He felt sorry for injuring Sakura. He stopped walking and put Sakura down. She stood on her feet and looked at Sasuke's face.

"What!" she exclaimed as she touched her wound on her cheek.

"You're so damn trouble!" he exclaimed as he touched her wounded cheeks.

"OUCH…OUCH…! IT HURTS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" she yelled.

The People walking passed them, stopped and looked annoyed at Sakura. " She's weird!" a girl whispered to her companion.

Sakura felt embarrassed and ran. Sasuke followed her. Sakura stood in front of a flower shop and then a teardrop fell from her emerald eyes. (Take note: not Ino's parents flower shop!)

"Sakura"

"See what you did! They thought I was such a weird girl! I felt so embarrassed!" she exclaimed between sobs.

"You're not weird. Umm.. Just a little." Sasuke said

A vein twitched near her temple and she looked angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"What did you say!" Sakura said angrily, her fists clenched.

"I said you're a bit weird!" Sasuke teased.

She hit him on the head. Sasuke touched his sore head and gazed angrily at Sakura.

"Serves you, for calling me weird!" she said with a (beh) expression on her face.

Again her cut was hurting. She touched it and pressed it hard. Then, blood flown from her cheek. She removed her hand and saw blood at her palm. She cried in horror.

"Stupid!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun! It's bleeding!" She cried out.

"Duh! You pressed it so hard! It will surely bleed, you idiot!"

"Do something Sasuke-kun!" she said and cried.

"Will you stop being a cry baby!" He exclaimed.

"But it hurts! Can't you see that!" she cried again.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever!"

"You're so emotionless!" she yelled at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as Sakura cry like a 3 yr. old baby.

"Come with me!" He said and offered a hand at Sakura.

"Where?" she asked him.

"To my house. I'll nurse your wounds." He said shyly.

"_Sasuke-kun's going to nurse my wounds at his house!"_ Inner Sakura speaking.

She nod in agreement and held his silky hand. She blushed.

At Sasuke's house…

He opened the door and he walked inside and turned the lights on.

"Well, come in."

"Hai!" she said while blushing.

"Sit there first and I'll get the medical kit." He said and pointed at his sofa. He left to get the medical kit. She watched his back and smiled.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun's house is so cozy and clean!" she exclaimed. She stood up and looked at a picture at the side table next to the sofa. It was a picture of him (3 yrs. Old) with his parents. "He looks cute!" she said to herself.

Then a blood dropped and landed at the tiled floor. "Oh my!" she whispered. She wiped it with her hands. Sasuke stepped inside the room and saw Sakura looking at his picture.

"I see you saw my parents picture." He said and sat down the sofa and opened the medical kit.

"Yeah! You look cute there!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke blushed. "Cute?" he murmured.

"Come here." He commanded Sakura to sit beside him so he can nurse her wounds.

"Yes!" she sat beside him. She forced herself to blush so that he can't see it.

Sasuke first put a band-aid at her cut on the cheek, then her arms and lastly her wounded leg. He also wiped out the dirt from her face.

Sakura looked at his onyx eyes and smiled. _"Sasuke-kun is such a great friend!"_ she said to herself.

"There" he said emotionless.

"Thanks a lot! I don't feel pain anymore." She said relieved. She hugged him. She blushed on what she did. He blushed in shocked eyes.

"That's for.. umm.. Thanking you!" she exclaimed and let him go. She looked at his shocked expression and laughed.

Sasuke came to reality. "What's so funny!" he exclaimed while he blushed.

"Nothing!" she teased him. "You look so cute with that expression of yours!"

"Whatever!" then he forced himself not to blush once more.

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. "Well I gotta' go! Thank you for all you've done for me!" she said in a well-mannered way.

"You're welcome!" he answered back.

Sasuke lead Sakura to the front door and gave a small smile.

"_Did he smile?"_ Inner Sakura thought. She too smiled back.

"Well catch you tomorrow!" she said and waved goodbye. He waved goodbye and looked at her retreating figure.

On her way home…

"Sasuke-kun's so sweet and cute!" she whispered to herself. She blushed as she looked at the night sky above her. "He really changed a lot!"

**-END OF CHAP. 1-**

**Please review… thanks for reading! Chapter 2 up! Sorry if some of you think it's a bit long or not interesting! Well upcoming chapters are better than this! So tune in! …**


	2. a stupid fight it is!

**Chapter 2: A stupid fight it is!**

The next day at the hidden village of leaf; Konoha…

At the bridge…

Sasuke was the first to get there. It was there usual meeting place. The bridge is located near his house, so he usually gets there early. It was located above a flowing river. Many trees, various plants and many beautiful flowers surrounded the place. The sun was already up, the birds are chirping on tree branches and the breeze was kind of cool and refreshing.

"Those three are always late." He said to himself. He looked up at the blue skies and stare at the clouds as it passes by.

Then loud screams and feet running interrupted him. Naruto came at last. He was panting and sweat was all over his face. He was running very fast, because he thought that he was late again.

"Got… pant… here… pant… so… early…" he said between his pants.

Sasuke looked at him blankly and then he rolled his eyes. "Dobe"

"Well, I see I got here first before Sakura and Kakashi sensei!" he exclaimed happily. At last he got there first before his love; Sakura.

He leaned at the railings in front of Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the clouds again. He sighed and turned his back and looked at the flowing water of the river. A drop of sweat dropped from his face and it made a ripple.

"Oh man! I guess I am sweating all over!" he exclaimed.

"No doubt! You were running so fast!" Sasuke replied and he looked at the back of Naruto.

Naruto turned around and was about to yell at him, when Sakura came into the picture.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him and waved a hand. She was running slowly, but energetically. She was shocked to see Naruto there first.

"WHAT! NARUTO? YOU'RE HERE ALREADY!" She yelled as she walked towards him, frowning.

"Yap! Got here first before you do!" he exclaimed and laughed out loud. "Slow poke!"

Sakura's veins in the forehead twitched and she was about to smack him on his face, when Ino's team passed by the bridge they are in.

"Oh my! Is that you my dear Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled out. She ran towards Sasuke, who sweat dropped.

"Huh? Ino!" Sakura yelled. "Why are you here!" she asked Ino.

Ino jumped to Sasuke and hugged him. Her arms around his neck. She was smiling and her cheeks are pink.

"What do you want Yamanaka!" Sasuke said annoyingly.

"We were passing here, and then I saw you! I missed you a lot my dear Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ino will you come now! Asuma-sensei is waiting for us at the Ramen store!" Shikamaru called out. Chouji was beside him, eating his chips.

"You are going to… where!" Naruto yelled. He was caught by the word Ramen, and it echoed all over his head.

Sakura sweat dropped but was caught by a stupid picture in front of her. Ino was still hugging her bestfriend, Sasuke.

"Ino! Will you stop hugging him, or else! Sasuke, just let her go, or you'll be in big time trouble! Naruto! You stop thinking of Ramen already! Shikamaru! Will you get Ino- pig away from Sasuke-kun! And where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled out so loud.

All of them looked strangely at Sakura, who was looking at them with flaming red eyes. Sasuke sweat drooped.

"Geez! I was just hugging him, no big deal Sakura!" Ino said. She let go of Sasuke and turned her back from him. " Well, see you soon Sasuke-kun!" she said and gave him a flying kiss.

"Eww! I think I am going to puke!" Shikamaru said, then he sweat dropped when he saw Ino's furious expression.

"Can I come along with you!" Naruto begged Shikamaru to bring him to the Ramen store.

"Sorry Naruto! Our team only!" Shikamaru said as he dodged Ino's punch.

"Oh well!" Naruto said, feeling down.

"Let's go now!" Chouji said. They left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was looking angrily on both of them.

"Sakura? You're angry with the both of us?" Naruto asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and turned her back from them. "You bet!"

"We're sorry! I was a bit hungry from that running to get here early, so I asked Shikamaru to come with them. Sorry!" Naruto explained.

"Whatever!" Sakura said rudely.

Sasuke looked at her back and rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you like! I don't care! I don't want to argue a person like you! So stubborn! How pathetic!" Sasuke said. He turned to face the river and he placed his chin at the railings of the bridge.

Sakura was shocked to hear that from Sasuke. She faced him, but she could only see his back facing her. "What did you say?"

Sasuke didn't say a word and just keep staring at the rippled water.

"Guys! Don't argue with each other, or else our tight friendship will not last forever!" Naruto said in dismay, believing it's the end of their friendship.

"If you say so Sasuke-kun! I'm declaring now that we're officially Enemies!" she yelled out and she sat down at the end of the bridge.

Sasuke heard her, but didn't react on what she said to him a while ago. He just keeps staring at the clouds above him.

"What guys! But…" Naruto said but was interrupted when their Sensei showed up.

"Yo!" he greeted them. To his dismay, his students are sitting or standing away from each other.

"Ohayo Sensei!" Naruto greeted his teacher with sadness in his sapphire eyes.

"Ohayo! What happened here? Did someone died?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, No! Sakura and Sasuke are mad with each other." Naruto replied and looked at his teacher's upcoming reaction.

"Fight?" Kakashi asked with his right hand placed at his chin.

"Don't mind it Sensei! I don't want to talk about it, so do you Naruto!" Sakura said and walked beside her teacher.

"But Sakura!" Naruto said with shocked eyes.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! If you dare open a conversation about me and him, we'll be enemies also!" Sakura exclaimed with a frown on her face.

"Okay" Naruto said feeling down.

Kakashi looked at the three of them and sighed. "I guess I'll help them with this!" Kakashi thought to himself and sighed.

Sasuke looked at his teacher's expression, then he caught Sakura looking at him. He gave her his famous death glare and looked away. Naruto sighed and covered his face with both of his hands. Kakashi thought of a brilliant plan.

"Yosh! Today's mission is going to be a hard one. You three are going to work together with this!" he exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks and Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

"The mission assigned to you by the Hokage-sama, is to bring back a fortune jar from the Shikayo temple located at the far end of Konoha's forest." Kakashi explained.

"A damn Jar!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not just any ordinary jar Naruto, this jar brings luck and fortune to the ones who got it. The temple is quite dangerous and you'll meet lots of enemies there." Kakashi explained briefly.

"Yey! We'll be going to beat up some bad guy's butt!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Okay, I guess you know the mission already! You may go now. Oh! Before I forget, here's the map!" Kakashi exclaimed as he handed the map to Sakura.

"We'll do our best job Sensei!" Sakura said with determination in her eyes.

"Hn"

In a split second, they headed their way to the temple of Shikayo…

After two days… they returned home safe and sound, but with lots of injuries, bruises and cuts.

**Chapter 2 finish! Well… thanks for the reviews! Next chapter the flashback of their mission, Sasuke and Sakura are friends again…. Read to know more… better review also!**


	3. you're forgiven, because i care for you!

**Chapter 3: you're forgiven, because I care for you!**

The next day… as usual they are meeting each other at the bridge…

Sasuke was already there, waiting patiently for them to arrive. He leaned back at the railings of the bridge and gazed lazily at the clouds above him.

"The clouds are so nice today!" he sighed and looked at the flowing water of the river. It made ripples, cause by the fishes swimming up to the surface. It was kind of boring to look at the ripples.

"Hey!" a voice behind him called him and that person patted his shoulders, allowing him to face the stranger. It was just Naruto, panting again and with a smirk on his face.

"You loved nature right? By the way you look at your surroundings now!" the fox boy grinned at him.

"Whatever!" he said coldly. "Why are you early today?" he asked emotionless. Staring straight at his sapphire blue eyes.

"Nothing! I just woke up early… that's all!" he replied. He eyed Sasuke curiously and grinned.

"Why are you grinning, fox boy!" he coldly asked. His right eyebrow raised.

"You and Sakura are FRIENDS again, right?" he asked while looking at Sasuke very closely. Closely that he could kiss him. (BUT NOT!)

"Whatever! I don't want to talk to her!" he yelled as he eyed him seriously.

Naruto looked at him and smirked. "You're lying! You helped her when we're on that stupid mission!" he grimaced.

"That's just… helping her… she's weak of course! Impudent!" he stammered the words. "Why? Is it a sin… not trying to help her!" Sasuke asked and looked away.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Naruto turned back and started throwing pebbles at the water, causing ripples that made Sasuke annoyed.

"Why did I help her? Are we friends or enemies!" he asked himself. He looked at Naruto, who was playing and he thrown a small rock at him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! What did you do that for!" he looked at him with flaming eyes and clenched fist. "You're going to pay!"

"You're on!" he replied back. He activated his Sharingan, when a familiar voice cut their fight.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked. One eyebrow raised and frowning.

"NOTHING!" they yelled out in unison. "Just playing!" Naruto said and looked at her innocently.

"Fine!" she looked at Sasuke and smiled. "We're friends again, right?" she asked him politely and smiled broadly.

Sasuke nodded and looked away. Sakura's face lit up with joy, her heart pounding normally and her smile was so angelic. Naruto was thunderstruck.

FLASHBACK:

_At Shikayo temple…_

_The three of them entered the temple gates. It was wide open, as if someone is welcoming their arrival. The place was old and the grasses were as tall as a six-footer person._

"_Oh man! This place gives me the creeps!" Naruto exclaimed, while keeping up with his two teammates, who are ahead of him._

"_Shut up dobe and look where you are going!" Sasuke gave him a blank stare._

"_Why? Are there traps here?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes straight on the trail._

"_You may never know!" Sasuke said waving a hand at them._

"_Enough chit chat! Let's get going." Urged Sakura. Her hair got tangled with a branch of a tree and she stumbled at the muddy ground._

"_Sakura-Chan!" Naruto walked beside her. Sakura was lying on the ground and her hair was still tangled on the tree branch._

"_Stupid! I told you two to look on where you're going!" Sasuke walked beside them and got out a kunai._

"_What are you doing! Are you going to cut my hair!" Sakura asked with shocked eyes. Sasuke didn't respond. "AHHH!" Sakura screamed. "My hair!"_

_Sasuke wasn't going to cut her hair; instead he cut the tree's branch. Sakura's hair untangled itself and her hair was messy and dirt was over her hair._

"_There! Your hair is fine!" Sasuke placed his kunai backed to his pouch and started walking again._

_Sakura was thunderstruck. "Sasuke helped me?" she asked herself. "What's that for!" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura shrugged and Naruto helped her stand up. "Let's go!" she urged Naruto. "HAI!"_

_The three of them reached the temple. They walked pass the slippery stairs. Naruto slipped on the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura helped him stand up and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot!" he muttered._

"_Hey! There's the fortune jar!" Sakura pointed at the jar, which was placed above an old altar. They walked there and Naruto held up the jar. "Yosh! Let's go!" he exclaimed happily. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. _

"_That's odd! There's no enemy!" Sakura looked at Naruto with curious eyes. "Great!" Naruto replied, holding the jar with both of his arms around it. _

_Then they heard the door slam. Sasuke ran to the entrance door, but to their surprise the door was locked in the outside. "What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed as he placed the jar on the ground. Sakura begun to banged the door. "Anyone there? It seems we're locked!" she yelled in horror._

_A gust of wind blew from the inside. Their eyes were in shocked mode. Sakura's knees begun to shake and Naruto was sweating all over. Sasuke activated his Sharingan._

"_Hey that's not funny!" Sakura exclaimed as he held onto Naruto's sleeves. "I'm scared!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke got out his kunai again and he looked around. Noone was around and the place was cold and dark. "SHIT" _

_Sakura yelled she felt something sharp poked her on the leg. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. She touched her leg and it felt slimy. She held her hand to her face and she was shocked to see blood on her palms. "BLOOD!" she screamed in horror. "WHAT!" the two boys screamed in unison._

_Sakura begun to cry. "This is too scary!" she exclaimed looking at Naruto with shaky eyes. Then something hard hit Naruto on the head. "What's the big idea!" he yelled angrily. _

"_What now?" Sasuke asked angrily. Then Sasuke felt a presence of someone. He saw a blurred image in front of him. He thrown his kunai at the figure, but it disappeared. "What the hell?" he whispered. _

"_What's the matter, Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly. "There's someone in here!" Sasuke exclaimed. "WHAT? WHO?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. _

_Then Sasuke was thunderstruck to see a shiny object aiming straight on Sakura. "A flying kunai!" he yelled out. "WHERE?" Naruto looked around, then he saw it. It was about to hit Sakura on the chest._

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled in horror. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled again. Sakura was surprised that her body didn't want to move. "I CAN'T MOVE!" she yelled in horror. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled nervously. "STUPID!" Sasuke yelled again. _

_Sasuke jumped in front of her, but its too late the kunai was near them. Sakura screamed aloud. Naruto was shaking nervously. The kunai hit Sasuke on the back. "AH!" He yelled out. Sasuke felt his knees numb and he fell to Sakura's arms. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in horror. _

_Naruto was about to run to them, when the person appeared in font of him. It was a woman at the age of thirty. She has a long blond hair, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a mask on her face and red ninja outfit. "Hey!" she greeted Naruto._

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto asked angrily. "None of your business kid!" she responded. "What a foolish little boy! Letting himself hurt by my poisoned kunai." She said and laughed hysterically. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. "POISONED!" She asked the woman nervously. The woman nodded and grimaced. "His going to die! It's your own fault little girl, your senses are not quite that active!" she exclaimed looking at her with a smirk on her face._

"_YOU BITCH!" Naruto yelled. He runs to Sakura and Sasuke's place and he thrown a kunai to the woman. She easily dodged it and she blocked it with her own kunai. "Temper!" she exclaimed. Naruto's eyes glared at her devilish. "Tsk… tsk…" she muttered the words._

_Sakura heard Sasuke speak her name. "Sakura…" sakura's eyes are puffy and she was about to cry when Sasuke told her. "Don't worry about me, I can fight it!" he said it weakly and he fainted. "Sasuke…" she spoke his name and he hugged him tightly. "Sasuke-kun… you have to live! Don't leave us!" she cried in horror. _

"_Huh? Live? He's not going to live, stupid girl. It's a poisoned weapon and a cure is nothing!" she yelled out happily. "You're lying!" Sakura yelled at her. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whispered. Sakura's tears fell down on Sasuke's face. "You're going to pay!" Sakura got out her kunai. "Naruto… please look after Sasuke-kun! I'll deal with her!" she spoke to Naruto with a serious face. "She's going to die!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Just be careful!" he advised her and she nodded. _

"_Fight me eh?" she asked her. "You bet, bitch!" sakura yelled the words and ran towards her. The woman's eyes glimmered with joy. "Huh? You're no match for me!" she thrown a poison kunai at her. Sakura blocked it with her kunai and she performed a bunshin technique._

"_What? That's a lame technique to use!" she teased Sakura and laughed loudly. "None of your business, woman!" _

_They thrown kunai at each other. The fight was going so intense. Sakura was determined to win against the woman. "You're dead!" she yelled out and was about to stab the woman but the woman dodged it. "What the hell!" she whispered in horror. _

"_You're the weakest person I ever fought against" then the woman punched Sakura on her stomach. Sakura fell to the ground and she was catching her breath. "I'm not going to lose!" she whispered to herself. She got out another kunai and thrown it again to her. She dodged it again. _

"_Is that the best you can do?" she asked her coldly. Sakura's chakra was decreasing and she felt her knees numb. She loses consciousness. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out loudly. She heard the woman laughs and her eyes looked at Sasuke's body lying on the ground. She felt her eyes closing and she fainted._

"_SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto yelled and screamed loudly._

_After 2 hours… Naruto defeated the woman. The woman, knowing she was about to lose with a stupid boy, backed out and disappeared into thin air._

_Sakura woke up and blinked. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "What happened?" she asked herself. "Oh man! You're okay!" Naruto saw Sakura sat up and hugged her. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered to his ears. "It's okay now. The woman's gone. I defeated her!" he exclaimed happily. "YOU DID IT!" she hugged him back and smiled. Naruto blushed and returned the hug. _

"_Where's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked him calmly. "Still asleep… I don't know if he's okay! He's having nightmares and he's hot and sweating all over." Naruto explained sadly. "What!" She let go of her hug and saw Sasuke still unconscious on the cold floor._

"_Sasuke-kun… wake up!" she shook him roughly. Sasuke's eyes opened and looked at Sakura's worried face. "Sakura…" he whispered to her. Naruto was shocked to hear Sasuke speak. Sakura hugged him and Sasuke blushed. "OUCH!" he yelled. "What's the matter?" Sakura eyed him with a concern look. "My back…"_

_Sakura let go of her hug and was shocked to see Sasuke's back still bleeding. "Naruto… why didn't you cure his wound on the back?" Sakura asked Naruto worriedly._

"_I'm sorry… I don't know what to do… I just removed the kunai and placed a cloth on his fore head." He exclaimed feeling guilty. Sakura smiled at him… "It's okay!" he looked at her smiled face and smiled back._

"_AH! My head aches!" Sasuke exclaimed. He sat up and touched his wounded back. "OUCH! I'm bleeding to death!"_

_Sakura got out some bandages and cloth from her bag and walked to Sasuke's place. "Remove your shirt… I'll cure your wounds." She offered him to nurse his wounds._

_Sasuke looked at her blankly and he removed his blue shirt. She wiped some blood with her piece of cloth and bandaged it. "It's alright now!" she exclaimed happily. She placed her things back to her bag and smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you…" he thanked her. She blushed and smiled back._

"_I though that kunai on your back was poisoned?" Naruto asked curiously. "Don't know… I don't look dead, am I?" he asked Naruto coldly. "Maybe it was just a joke…" Sakura said to lift up Sasuke's feelings. "I guess you're right!" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_Well… let's go now!" Sasuke urged the two. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke put on his shirt and stood up. Naruto carried the jar again and they all headed home._

_After two days they reached the village safe and sound, but with lots of cuts, bruises and deep wounds…_

END OF FLASH BACK…

Sasuke looked at Sakura who joined Naruto, throwing pebbles at the water. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Childish!"

Just then Sakura walked beside Sasuke and stared at his onyx eyes. "Sorry…" she apologized. "For what?" Sasuke asked coldly. "For helping me…" she reasoned out. "No big deal!" he replied emotionless.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "You're stupid…" he whispered. "Pardon me?" Sakura asked. "Nothing!"

For the past few days his back always hurt and his head aches… OH MY! Is it the poison? Is it still inside of him?

**-End of chapter 3-**

**Well please review… oh my god! The poison is still inside Sasuke's body! Well tune in next chapter… and find out! Read and review minna!**


	4. poisoned love

**Chapter 4: Poisoned Love…**

It was evening that following day. Kakashi's team had finished their most exhausting training ever.

Their training was so hard. They were asked to fight their Sensei. Sakura being the weak teammate easily gave up. Naruto and Sasuke are determined to defeat their Sensei. At the end Naruto loses and Sasuke almost won.

"I love that training so much! But darn that Kakashi sensei, he made me decrease my Chakra limit!" Naruto told his teammates, who are not paying attention to him. "Hey you two, are you even listening?" he asked them angrily.

"What? Did you say something?" Sakura said, looking at Naruto boringly.

"Sakura-Chan! You're mean!" then animated tears formed at the corner of his blue Sapphire eyes. He was sulking at Sakura's respond.

"Honestly! Are you talking to the both of us?" she asked politely. "Of course I am! Who else am I talking too!" he yelled out loud. Sasuke covered his ears with his hands and rolled his eyes. "You're such a loser!"

Naruto was about to punch Sasuke on the face, when their teacher puffed up in nowhere.

"Yo, Minna!" he greeted them, with a smile tucked under his black mask. "Care to join me at the Ramen store? My treat!" he told them. Naruto's eyes widened and he walked in front of his sensei. "You sure sensei?" Naruto asked politely, drooling. "Are you deaf?" Kakashi joked. "Not you too, sensei!"

"I can't join you!" Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Why? You have something to do?" Sakura said, eyes gazing at his onyx ones. Sasuke nodded and patted Sakura on the shoulders. "Well, see you tomorrow!" then he walked away.

"What's the matter with him?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Sakura and Kakashi shrugged their shoulders. "Well let's go now!" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto rushed to the Ramen store very fast, like he was Flash of the "Justice League." Kakashi and Sakura followed._ "What's happening to Sasuke lately?" _Sakura thought to herself.

Surely, Sasuke was acting strangely lately. He was acting that way since that woman hit him with that poisoned kunai.

They narrated the story to their teacher. Kakashi was also worried about the poison. Is the poison still inside of him or not? Noone knows, or maybe Sasuke knew this.

It was 8'o clock in the evening, when they left the store. Kakashi bid them goodbye and disappeared. Naruto smiled at Sakura and walked off.

"I don't know, what's happening to Sasuke lately? Is he okay?" She asked herself. She kicked the dirt from the ground. "Why are you being like this Sasuke?" she whispered.

"I am okay! Don't mind me at all!" a familiar voice behind her replied. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke staring blankly at her. "Sasuke-kun! Have you been there a long time ago?" she asked him shyly. "No" he replied emotionless.

"You sure, you're feeling alright?" she asked him. "I said nothing to worry about me!" he replied a bit annoyed. "Sorry" she apologized.

Sakura looked at his face. Her eyes wide opened when she saw Sasuke's face pale and his eyes, it looks like he's in pain. "Sasuke… are your alright? I mean you look pale and your eyes…" she said politely and shyly. "I said I'm alright" he lied.

Sasuke walked closer to her and looked deeply to her emerald eyes. Her beauty stunned him. Why didn't he see it before? He was blinded by hatred and revenge for his brother.

Sakura's cheeked turned slight red. She was looking deeply at his dark mysterious eyes. "Anything the matter, Sasuke-kun?" she asked him. Sasuke came back to reality. He looked away and stared at the moon above them. "Nothing" he said emotionless.

The moon was pretty tonight. The wind was gentle and the scent of newly buds are dancing with the wind. What a wonderful night!

"Well, I gotta go" Sasuke said emotionless and firm. He walked pass her. She stared at him as he passed by. "Bye…"

She was about to walk off, when she heard a loud THUD.

She looked back and saw Sasuke lying on the ground. He was lying on the ground side ways. She saw his face burning up, like he has a high fever. He was panting and tiny beads of sweet are on his forehead.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled out. She run to his side and sat down. She touched his forehead it was burning with fever. He's heartbeat was not beating normally. "Sasuke-kun talk to me!" she asked him and received no response. _"What happened to you?"_ she thought.

She cried for help, but no one came around. She placed his head on her lap and wiped out the sweet from his forehead. "Oh my! What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Then a man walked passed them. He turned around and Sakura asked him a favor. "Please kind sir, could you help me get him to a nearby clinic or maybe a hospital!" she favored. The man said yes and he carried Sasuke on his back. They went to konoha's hospital.

The nurse told her that he should rest for a while at the hospital, while the doctor checked his condition. Sakura nodded and went to a nearby phone booth and dialed Naruto's house number.

At Naruto's apartment…

The phone rang… KRING… the phone ranged ten times before it was answered by Naruto.

"Hello…" he greeted weakly. "Who's this?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura? Why? Anything happened?" he asked her calmly.

"Naruto, I'm in the hospital…" she said.

"What?" He asked nervously. "What happened?" he asked again.

"I'm fine… Sasuke's in the hospital. It's the poison." She exclaimed nervously. Then she sobbed silently.

"OKAY! I'll go there. Just wait for me!" he told her to wait for him at the entrance of the hospital.

Naruto arrived ten minutes later. He was panting and trying to catch his breath again. "So, where's Sasuke?" he asked her. Her eyes were red and puffy. "At room 18, left wing" she replied weakly.

They climbed the stairs and walked inside the room. Sasuke was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask. He was breathing normally again. He's fever had gone down now.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear. Hearing Sakura's sweet voice, Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked. "Sakura…" he mumbled the words under the oxygen mask. "Good! I'm worried sick about you!" Sakura said in a low tone. Sasuke smiled and looked at the door.

"Hey there!" Naruto greeted him. "Why are you here?" he asked Naruto coldly. "Well pardon me sir! Sakura-Chan asked me to visit you!" he yelled at Sasuke, who looked at him annoyingly. Sakura sweat dropped. "Now Naruto. Remember… we are in a hospital!" she told him with puffy eyes. "Okay" he replied back.

Sasuke removed his mask and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him worriedly. Then there was a knock on the door. The nurse came in and asked one representative to go with her to the doctor. Naruto volunteered himself and asked Sakura to keep an eye on Sasuke. "I'm not a kid! You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto looked away and waved a hand.

Sakura sat beside him and a tear fell down her jade eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her suspiciously. "It's just that… I know that the poison is still inside of you and you … you…" but she was cut off, when she saw Sasuke's eyes shaking.

"What's the matter?" she asked him with a concern look. "You knew it right?'" he asked her with a smirk. Sakura nodded and looked away. "Are you leaving me?" she asked him shyly and with a blush. "What?" he asked her annoyingly.

"I don't want you to die… I want you to stay with me forever!" she yelled at him. He looked at her with puzzled look and frown. "I don't know…" he replied. Sakura's eyes widened_. "Is he telling me, that he's going to die soon?"_ she asked herself.

Sasuke looked at the bedside table and then he was thunderstruck. Sakura leaned close to him and hugged him. Her hug was so delicate and warm. Sasuke's cheek reddened and he pushed her away. "Sorry…" she apologized. He looked at her annoyingly. _"Damn this_ _girl…"_

Then a few minutes later, Naruto entered the room. He's eyes are in shocked mode and his hands are shaking. Sakura looked at him puzzled. Sasuke didn't reacted on Naruto's suspicious condition he already knew the results.

Sasuke sat up and looked straight to Naruto's Sapphire eyes. "I knew it! I'm not going to live, right?" he asked Naruto calmly. Sakura looked at him and she was thunderstruck on what he told Naruto. Naruto looked at him nervously and nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened. She clenched her fist. "You're lying right?" Sakura asked innocently. Naruto looked at her and looked at Sasuke, who was clutching the bed cover tightly. "I am not!" Naruto replied firmly.

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with those mysterious eyes. "Accept the truth Sakura!" Sasuke told her. She clenched her fist tighter again. "You're not going to die! I'm going to find the cure, no matter what!" she yelled out.

Naruto looked at her and he tightly closed his eyes. "I can't believe, he's going to die like that!" he told himself. Sakura turned her back from Sasuke and ran out the room, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out. "I'll get her!" Sasuke said. He stood up, removed the oxygen mask, which was hanging from his slender neck and placed it on the bedside table. He walked to Naruto. "Don't worry about me! Worry on what Sakura will do!" he told him seriously.

Sasuke walked outside his room to the exit of the hospital. Naruto's eyes are pale and lonely. Their friendship is going to end pretty soon. Naruto sat at the bed and looked at the view outside the room.

The moon was up and the stars twinkled brightly at the night sky. Sakura walked outside the gates of the hospital and ran to the park.

"You will not die… will not… die!" she stammered the words. She was running so fast that she didn't see a big lump on the road and fell to her knees. Her knees were bruised and bleeding. She didn't mind it at all.

Her mind had gone crazy. The word die echoed throughout her head. She sobbed silently. Then a gust of wind passed by her, causing her hair to sway slightly, but with grace.

Sasuke saw her, sitting at the middle of the park, sulking. He walked beside her and knelt down.

Sakura felt his presence and looked away. She looked at the big tree a few meters away from her. She hugged her knees. Her knees was still bleeding, she didn't mind the pain she is feeling now.

"Sakura.." Sasuke called her weakly. Sakura didn't look and didn't respond. "Now you're ignoring me!" he teased her. She didn't look back again.

A dark cloud was coming near Konoha. Then Sasuke saw lighting and a loud bang of the thunder. The wind becomes so much colder, the trees begun to sway wildly.

She hugged her knee, placing her chin above them. Beads of crystals falling from her porcelain cheeks. Her heart aches and her eyes are already red and sore.

"Will you stop sulking!" he commanded her. She looked up at him and sobbed silently, allowing Sasuke to see her tears. It made Sasuke feel guilty and down.

Then a drop of water landed on Sasuke's arm. One by one pouring to his arms then the rain begun to fall heavily. "Let's go back to the hospital. We're going to sulked in this damn rain!" he called out to her. She shook her head and sobbed once more.

Sasuke looked at her annoyingly then he felt pissed off. "Come on Sakura! Don't be so stubborn!" he scolded her. "I'm not stubborn!" she yelled. Sasuke was now really pissed off; he clenched his fists and accidentally activated his Sharingan.

"Go on, without me!" she told Sasuke. She is now looking straight at his ruby eyes. She half smiled. Sasuke slapped her on the face. "Sorry… now will you stop sulking and come with me!" his hair was soaking wet and damp. His eyes were still red and his face was still pale.

Sakura touched her sore cheek and smirked. "I hate that!" she murmured to herself.

"AH!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked at him. He was touching his back and his left eyes were close. He could feel the pain again. "The poison" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her with his normal onyx eyes and smirked. "Happy? Are you happy that I faced the consequence again?" he told her with pain on his eyes. She felt guilty. She snapped out from her thoughts and hugged Sasuke.

"OUCH! Easy on the hug will you! It absolutely hurts!" he exclaimed. "I am sorry…" she apologized. "You should be" he teased emotionless. "Let's go back, shall we?" he told her. She nodded and let her hug on him go.

Sasuke stood up and Sakura stood in front of him. Their hair was wet and damp and their clothes are wet as well. Sasuke grabbed her silky right hand with his left and then both of them headed straight to the hospital.

At the gates of the hospital…

"Sasuke-kun… I promise you. I'll look for the cure! You're going to live!" she promised her and let out a broad smile. "Okay!" Sasuke smiled back and they both went inside the hospital.

They were still sulking wet from that heavy rain and Sakura's knees are bleeding.

"_**A promise should be kept! If not you'll face the most darkest consequences ever!"**_

**-END-**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! I really appreciate it! Please review again! Enjoy reading!**

**-September Anne-**


	5. sakura's nightmare and sasuke's promise

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Here's chapter 5… Thanks for waiting!**

**Chapter 5: Sakura's nightmare and Sasuke's promise…**

The moon was up and the stars twinkled brightly in the night skies. The glowing fireflies glowing on the leaves of the cherry blossoms tree. The night breeze was chilly and those onyx eyes so captivating and also those emerald ones.

Sakura was sitting on the wooden bench at the park, drowning on those onyx eyes. Sasuke was standing in front of her, looking at her strands of hair as it danced with the wind. They were stunned by each other's beauty and both of their eyes are captivating.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you coming with us, on that trip?" Sakura asked calmly looking at the captivating scene above them. The reflection of the moon reflected in her emerald eyes.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied emotionless. He walked to the wooden bench and sat beside Sakura, who looked at him happily. She smiled at him and he just looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you smiling at?" Sasuke joked. He smiled at her and patted her head with his left hand.

"Nothing…" she said into a tiny whisper. Both of them laughed. She looked at the view in front of them and said. "I hope we'll find that cure fast" she exclaimed. She stroked her pink silky hair and tossed it at her back and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Hey! Not so close!" he exclaimed annoyingly. He stared at her pale young face and touched her pale cheeks. Her cheeks were soft but cold. Sakura blushed and looked away; Sasuke removed his hand from her face and turned his back against her. _"What is this feeling?" _he thought.

"Well… I better get going now! Mom and dad must be worried sick about me!" she exclaimed. She stood up and faced Sasuke, who looked at her blankly. "Well…"

"I'll walk you home then" he offered. He stood up and grabbed her right hand and urged her to walk fast, so that she can reach her curfew time at home. She looked at him and smiled _"Sasuke-kun… you don't know how much I love you, and hoped that you will always be with me… forever!" _she told herself.

Sakura walked beside Sasuke and held his hand very tightly. "Sakura… my hand! It hurts?" he exclaimed angrily. She loosens her grip from his hand and apologized. "Sorry" she said apologetically.

"Why did you do that for!" he asked seriously and coldly. "Nothing… I just feel like holding you…Why is it bad?" she replied back. Sasuke stopped walking, so did Sakura.

"Will you stop worrying about me! It will not help you!" he said firmly. He faced her with his mysterious eyes and they made an eye-to-eye contact; onyx eyes over jade ones. She nodded her head and hugged him. He tried to push her but he can't… her embrace reminded him of his mother's gentle caress. It was warm and tender.

"Sakura…" he spoke her name in a whisper. "Sasuke-kun…What is it?" she replied back and asked him. "You can let go now!" he said calmly. "Oh! Sorry" she apologized. She looked at him for a while and looked away.

She walked ahead of him and then she slowed down and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her blankly and stopped. His eyes were shaking. He touched his head, w/c was swelling in pain. He walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it. Sakura walked up to him and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you feeling sick again, Sasuke-kun?" she asked concerned. She touched his forehead. He has no fever and he was breathing normally. "I'm fine… I just feel dizzy that's all" he replied back. He walked again and Sakura followed him and walked beside him.

They reached Sakura's house. She tried to open the door, but it was locked in the inside. Then she saw a note at the wall. The letter was from her parents. It says that they are on a meeting with the Jounins of the neighboring village. They will be back soon, early in the morning tomorrow.

"What a crap! They're gone again!" she yelled out furiously. "Why can they just leave the key with me!" she yelled again. She looked back at Sasuke, who was leaning on their front yard fence. He was looking at the moon above and the fast moving clouds. Then he noticed her looking at him and asked. "Why? you're locked?" he asked her. She nodded and walked up to him. "What should I do?" she asked him. He just shrugged and looked above the skies again. She sighed and looked at the skies too

He came up with an idea or maybe a suggestion. "If you have no place to stay at… stay at my house!" he asked her calmly. She looked at him very puzzled and thought. _"He's right! I don't have no place to go! Better go to his house and stay there for a meantime." _She told herself

She looked at him and he waited for her answer. After a few seconds, she agreed to go with him to his house and spend the whole night there.

"Well… Can we go now? I am a bit dizzy and quite sleepy" he urged her to go to his home immediately. She nodded. He walked outside their gates and offered out his hand to her. She smiled and she held his hand gently. They went to Sasuke's home hand-in-hand.

At Sasuke's home…

Sasuke opened the door and turned on the lights. "Come with me…" he said. Sakura walked inside the house and followed Sasuke upstairs, where two rooms are located.

Sasuke walked at the first room's door and opened it. The room was clean and it looks cozy to sleep in. The bed has blue bedcovers and two pillows with red pillow sheets.

"You're going to sleep here, alright?" he pointed at the bed and looked at Sakura's face. She nodded in agreement and walked inside the room. She sat at the side of the bed and removed her forehead protector. "Thanks" she said. Sasuke looked at her blankly and left the room. He slammed the door behind him and walked downstairs to turn off the lights and then headed to his bedroom. His bedroom was beside the room Sakura is sleeping at.

Sakura removed her blue sandals and looked around the room. There was a bookshelf with lots of books near the window. She walked to the bookshelf and she looked at the books w/c are dusty and old. She grabbed a blue covered book and looked at its title. The book was a novel written by a famous writer from the country of Waterfall. She read the introduction page then she closed the book when she heard a door slam.

"What's that?" she asked herself. She placed the book at the bookshelf again, dusted her palms and went to the door. She opened the door and peaked outside it. The hallway was dark and scary. The house looks lonely and barren. She walked outside the room and looked around. "Who could that be?" she asked herself.

Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was shaking with fear and sweating all over. She turned to face the door of Sasuke's room. The door of his room was locked and the lights are off. She knocked at his door.

"Sasuke-kun? Wake up!" she yelled. She was trembling all over. Sasuke was still awake; because his back still aches so did his head. "What is it?" he called out from his room. "Just open this door!" she commanded nervously. "Fine!" he exclaimed angrily. He stood up from his bed and opened the door. As he was about to scold Sakura from disturbing his sleep, Sakura went inside his room sweating all over and trembling.

Sasuke looked at her puzzled and said. "What happened to you?" Sakura looked at him and grabbed his shirt. "There's someone in your house!" she exclaimed. "What?" he asked her puzzled. "I heard a door slam and footsteps from the hallways." She explained. He opened the door and looked around. "Nobody's here! You must be imagining things!" he teased her. "I am not!" she said with a frown.

A few seconds later, Sasuke's door opened widely and a black figure was standing before them. Sasuke walked in front of Sakura and took out a kunai. Sakura closed her eyes and screamed.

"Hey you too! It's just me!" a familiar voice said. The person walked inside the room and opened the switch of the light. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was just Naruto. He was grinning.

"Hey fox boy! How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked him angrily. Sakura looked at Naruto with clenched fist and pouched him on the forehead. "You! You scared us! Never do that again!" she scolded him. "Sorry! I thought that surprising you will be okay!" he explained while rubbing his sore forehead and frowning.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and said. "Don't sneak up like that or else your dead meat!" he said angrily. He let go his collar and glared at him. Naruto sweat dropped and nodded. "Yeah! I will not sneak up like that again! If I want to live!" he told him. Sakura sighed and walked pass the two boys. "I am sleepy!" she exclaimed, yawning.

"Are you sleeping at Sasuke's house?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura nodded and walked outside the room to the other room. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. "What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, Naruto. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Will I just drop by to say that the search for your cure will be tomorrow! Kakashi-sensei told me." he exclaimed. Sasuke eyed him and looked away. "Well… I must go! Tell Sakura all about it!" Naruto told him, and then he turned around and walked downstairs. Sasuke looked at his watch on his desk. It was 11 in the evening. He then went to his bed and slept the whole remaining hours.

The night was calm and serene. The moon was up in the sky, glowing very brightly and all the people in Konoha are asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

Sakura couldn't go to sleep. She was not used in staying in someone's house. She sat at the side of her bed and opened the door of the room. She walked to Sasuke's room's door and knocked at the door, three times.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you still awake?" she asked him calmly. She received no response. Again, she knocked on the door. There was no response again. She turned the knob; to her surprise the door was unlocked. She stepped inside the room and saw Sasuke lying on his bed. He was sleeping soundly and he didn't notice her go inside his room.

"Sasuke-kun?" she leaned at him and pinched his cheeks. "WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed annoyingly. He rubbed his eyes and saw Sakura smiling at her. "Hey! How did you get here?" he asked her thunderstruck. "Excuse me… you didn't locked the door!" she replied back. "Oh! What do you want?" he asked her.

Sasuke stood up and sat at the chair near his desk. Sakura sat at the side of his bed, playing with a strand of her hair. Sasuke yawned and closed his eyes for a while. "What do you want?" he asked her calmly. "I can't get to sleep!" she replied. He looked at her with those sad and pale eyes. He stood up from the chair he is sitting at and walked towards her.

"Can I stay in your room?" Sakura asked Sasuke shyly. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What did you say?" he asked her. "I said, can I stay in your room for a while?" she asked him again. Sasuke looked at her, she was pale and he can tell that she's really sleepy and quite exhausted. "Fine!" he told her. "I'll just sleep at the floor and you'll sleep on my bed, okay?" he told her coldly.

Sakura nodded her head. "You sure you're going to be okay there?" she asked him shyly. Sasuke looked at her pale emerald eyes and smiled. "Of course!" Then, Sakura lay down at Sasuke's bed and faced the wall, while Sasuke settled himself on the floor. He was sleeping on a rag mat and his pillow. "Thank you!" she thanked him. "Whatever!" he said coldly. Then both of them fell asleep.

Sakura on the other hand was having a very bad nightmare…

She was standing on a grassy field. The sun was up and shining its rays to the ground below. There were Butterflies fluttering from one flower to another, Grasshoppers hoping from one grass to another and birds chirping energetically on the tree branches_. "What a wonderful place!"_ she told herself smiling.

Then she saw a boy her age standing a few meters away from her, his back facing her. She then realized it was Sasuke. His hair floating and swaying with the gentle breeze. She called out to him, but he didn't respond. She ran up to him, as she was about to surprise him… he disappeared into thin air.

"_Where did he went?" _she asked herself. She looked on all directions, but Sasuke was no longer to be found. "SASUKE-KUN!" She called his name very loud, that the birds from the trees flew out and flew to the blue skies.

"_Where did he disappear into!" _she told herself. She walked and walked, and then she realized that he was really gone and couldn't be found. She stopped beside a Cherry blossom tree. Petals of the said tree fell from its branches and landed on the grassy floor, while some on Sakura's head. "These are so nice…" she exclaimed to herself happily. She was about to lean on the tree when the skies begun to get dark.

"What happened!" she asked herself, panicking. She looked at the skies and rain fell down from the black-pitched clouds. She sheltered herself under the tree and sat down below it. "This sucks!" she yelled out angrily.

Minutes later from her dream…

The rain stopped and some rays of sunlight peaked from the white clouds. She walked from where she had stayed and stretched her arms in the air. She inhaled and exhaled the clean, fresh air and smiled out broadly. "This is such a nice feeling!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Then she saw a blue flash in front of her a few meters away. She walked towards it and saw two boys facing each other, talking back to each other rudely. She looked at them with surprise and curiosity. _"Who could they be?" _she asked herself. Then she realized that it was Sasuke with his Sharingan activated… and to her surprise, the man in front of him was Itachi; his brother. She gasped in horror and looked at them with fear on her eyes.

She called out Sasuke's name, and then she realized that he couldn't hear her. She then realized that it was all a dream, but to her it was so real.

Sasuke took off a kunai and attacked his brother furiously. "You're going to die!" he yelled aloud. Itachi blocked it with his own two hands and smirked. "Ignorant brother… you can't defeat me! You're weak!" he bolted out those cold and insincere words. Sasuke jumped to his brother's back and was about to hit him with a kunai on the back, when Itachi jumped up and gave Sasuke a pounch on the cheek.

"Why you…" Sasuke said coldly. Itachi just smirked and laughed. Sakura felt very bad on what she was about to see, as if that something bad will happen to Sasuke, but she thought. "This is just a stupid dream! It could not be real… could it be?".

Sasuke ran towards his brother and was about to pounce him on the face, when Itachi transported himself in front of Sasuke and stabbed him on the chest with a small dagger. Sasuke's eyes widened, Itachi grinned and Sakura screamed.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name with a sob and closed her eyes with both of her hands, then she removed it and saw Sasuke laying on a pool of blood while his brother looked at him, disgusted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled out his name very loud and cried hysterically. Then she came back to reality.

On Sasuke's room again… back to reality…

Sakura woke up from her nightmare and screamed out very loud. Sasuke woke up from his slumber and sat up. Then Sakura turned around her side and fell on the floor, landing on Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her thunderstruck and said. "What the hell happened to you?" Sakura looked up to his onyx eyes and hugged him. She then sobbed silently, wetting his shirt with her warm and salty tears.

"Sakura?" he whispered her name. Sakura tightens her hug. "Sasuke-kun… I have a nightmare about you! I am scared" she said, still sobbing on his shirt. "Me? What is it?" he asked curiously. She nodded and looked up to him. "You are going to be killed by Itachi and die…" she explained up to him. "WHAT?" He asked her puzzled. She then let go of her hug and eyed him with shaking eyes.

"I am not going to die or even lose to Itachi! I promise you that!" he told her to lift up herself. She looked up to him and smiled. "Promise?" she asked him and he nodded. "But you also need to promise me, to look for my cure, so I can't die!" he favored her. "OF COURSE!" she exclaimed energetically. "We'll all look for your cure!"

Sakura sat up properly and held out his hand. He blushed and his expression was very funny. "I Promise you that…" she told him innocently. He smiled at her and hugged her. She blushed and returned the hug very gently.

"I also forgot…Naruto said that the finding of my cure will be tomorrow morning." He told her. She looked up and nodded. He then, wiped out her tears and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura's eyes widened and her blush was as red as a tomato. "Sasuke-kun…" he whispered his name with emotions. He then looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you Sakura, for always being there for me!" he told her with emotions and true gratitude.

Then both of them felt sleepy and slept the whole remaining hours. Sakura sleeping on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke sleeping at the floor. They were sleeping soundly, with no bad nightmares.

**_"Dreams could also be a reality and reality can be also your dream…"_**

**Please review everyone… please tune in for the next chapter… read and review! **

**-September Anne-**

**Next chapter: the finding for the woman who hit Sasuke with the poison kunai and the cure she's been hiding it… Who could she be? And What is her connection to a person Sasuke knew? Please tune in for the sixth chapter and review! Thanks!**


	6. shattered pieces of the heart

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6: Shattered pieces of the heart…**

The next day…

Sasuke woke up first. He looked at his bed, where Sakura is still sleeping soundly. He then went to the bathroom, to wash his face and brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, Sakura woke up from her deep slumber. She blinked her eyes twice. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She then realized that Sasuke was no longer sleeping at the floor. She went out the room and went downstairs to look for him.

"I wonder, where did Sasuke go?" she asked herself. She then remembered that she left her forehead protector and her sandals on the other room. She turned the knob and went inside the barren room. She then saw her forehead protector on the bed and the sandals near the bookshelf.

"I better put them on and look for Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. She put on her forehead protector on her head and put on her blue sandals. She then closed the door and went downstairs to look for Sasuke.

She hummed a tune, while going down the stairs. Then, she saw Sasuke at the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him ecstatically. She smiled out broadly and walked towards him.

Sasuke placed the glass on the sink and smiled. "Ohayo" he greeted her.

Sakura got out a small comb from her pocket and brushed her pink silky hair. Sasuke looked at her, as she comb her pink hair, energetically. Then she placed her comb again to her pocket and saw Sasuke looking preoccupied.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling alright?" she asked him. "Huh?" he said. "I said… are you feeling alright? You look preoccupied today!" she exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. "I am alright!"

"Well… I better go home first! My parents must be home now!" she told Sasuke. "Okay!" he replied. "Let's meet up at the bridge later." She told him and he nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. "Well… bye!" she bid.

Sasuke accompanied her to the front door and she went outside his house and waved a hand, then she headed her way back to her house.

On her way to her house, she bumped into Hinata.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted her. Sakura smiled and greeted her too. "Where will you be going, this early?" Sakura asked poor shy Hinata. "Umm… to meet up with Kurenai Sensei." She replied back. "Oh! You have a training today?" Sakura asked her. "Yes!" she replied back. "Well, good luck then, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said gleefully. "Thank you!" Hinata thanked Sakura. Hinata then walked on to meet up with her teacher and her teammates.

Sakura hummed a tune of her favorite song, when she saw Naruto and Rock Lee went inside the Ramen store. She stopped humming and ran on to catch up with the two boys.

Inside the Ramen store…

Sakura saw Naruto at the counter taking an order while Rock Lee sits on a table near the counter. Sakura walked inside and walked towards the two boys.

"Hey!" she greeted Rock Lee. "Oh Hello Sakura-Chan!" Rock lee greeted back and smiled at her gleefully. Naruto looked at both of them and waved a hand to Sakura and she waved a hand too.

"Please make it three orders!" Naruto said to the waitress. "Three orders it will be sir!" the waitress replied back.

"Hey wait Naruto, I am not here to eat breakfast!" she exclaimed. Naruto looked at her and said. "It's my treat! Don't worry!" he replied back joyously. Rock lee looked at Sakura and wandered. _"Maybe she just came in here to see me! Oh Sakura-Chan you are an angel!"_ he told himself. Sakura looked at Lee and sweat dropped. Lee was staring at her with those drooling eyes. "Hey Lee? What happen to you?" she asked him. Then, Lee came back from his daydream and apologized. "Sorry I was being preoccupied today!"

Naruto claimed his orders and walked to their table. "Here Sakura-Chan! Please eat it!" he offered her the bowl with hot soup and smiled. Sakura took the bowl from his hand and thanked him. He smiled and placed Lee's order in front of him. "Let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed ecstatically. Sakura settled herself beside Naruto.

"What brings you here Sakura-Chan!" Naruto asked her curiously, while gulping up the soup. "Me? I just saw you two went inside this store and I thought of going in and greet you! That's all!" she exclaimed while twirling the noodles with her fork. _"What? She's not here to see me!"_ Lee told himself and turned white and jaws wide open. Sakura sweat dropped. _"Oh my!" _she exclaimed to herself._ "He's gone nuts!"_

Then two persons came inside the store. It was Neji and TenTen. Sakura waved a hand to them. Neji looked at her and looked away. _"He's so rude!" _Sakura told herself. TenTen on the other hand waved a hand to Sakura and smiled. She dragged Neji to their table and greeted them a happy Good morning.

"Umm… Lee? You'll catch a fly with your mouth wide open!" TenTen teased. Rock Lee turned normal again and closed his mouth. Neji rolled his eyes and told himself. _"Why am I stuck with this bunch of idiots!"_

"Well Neji-kun? Let's take some orders shall we?" TenTen exclaimed. Neji nodded and went to the counter to take their orders. A few minutes later, Neji and TenTen settled themselves a table near Sakura's. They talked for a while and after that left the store.

"Well I'll be going now! Meet you up at the bridge later, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah!" he replied back. Rock Lee and TenTen waved a hand and their team went to their training grounds to meet up with their Gai-Sensei.

"Well, see you later Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Okay! Bye!" she bid him and walked on to their house.

At Sasuke's house…

The doorbell rang twice. He went to the door to see who it was. As he was about to open the door, he saw a vision of the woman in the Shikayo temple. "What the…" he said with eyes wide open. The doorbell rang twice again. Then he opened the door. To his surprise, no one was there. "Who could that be?"

He saw no one but a letter on the mat. He took the letter and opened the seal. Then he read it carefully and silently.

As he read the letter, his eyes widened when he realized that the letter was written by his brother; Itachi. _"This cannot be real!"_ he told himself nervously.

LETTER:

_**Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**It's been a long time, my dear foolish brother! I've been waiting to see you avenge for our clan and kill me! How pathetic! What a fool you are! I'll be waiting for you dear brother, come with me… but if you refuse, you'll regret it for life and that girl I was spying at… she'll also face your worst nightmare! Better think twice my dear brother!**_

_**Itachi**_

Sasuke dropped the letter to the floor, gasping in horror and shaking eyes. He closed the door immediately and stared at the white wallpapered wall. He closed his eyes and Sakura's image popped out from his mind. She was smiling angelically. "Sakura" he mumbled the name. "I've got to go! Or else she'll die too!" he exclaimed nervously.

He didn't notice that someone was spying on him. The person transported itself inside the house and appeared in front of our Uchiha prodigy. The person grinned under its mask and hit Sasuke on the neck with its hand.

"What the hell…" Sasuke murmured in a whisper. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and fell to unconsciousness. The person picked him up and made some seals, and then they disappeared into nowhere. They have transported themselves to Itachi's hideout, which was at the southern part of Konoha's forest.

The person went inside the well-hidden hideout and went to the main hall of the house. At the main house, Itachi was sitting near the window, gazing at the view of the village of Konoha. The person removed its mask and its face was revealed.

"I see you come back with my little brother, Sachi!" Itachi exclaimed without looking at the person at his back.

"Yes, Itachi-sama! As you ordered me! I didn't kill him, he's just unconscious!" the unrevealed person explained.

Itachi turned around and eyed the person, grinning. "You're good!" he exclaimed happily. The person smirked.

The person in front of him was his right hand (Follower/ Comrade). It was a woman. The woman who Team 7 fought in Shikayo Temple. Her name was Sachi, a missing Nin of the sand country. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black ninja outfit and her head protector placed at her waist. She was a cruel ninja with a very dark past. She kills anyone who comes to her way and their plan. She doesn't take considerations.

Sachi placed Sasuke on the ground. Itachi grinned, as he approached his unconscious little brother. Sachi smiled and look at Sasuke disgusted. "Do you want me to kill him, Itachi-sama?" Sachi asked. Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, I'll be the one, who must kill him" he replied. Both of them laughed devilish.

It was afternoon then…

Sakura immediately went to their meeting place. She saw Naruto, sitting at the end of the bridge. She gave him her most angelic smile. "Am I late?" she asked him, panting. "Nope! You're just in time!" he replied back. "Is Sasuke here already?" she asked him. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and said. "I haven't seen him since this morning…" he replied back.

Just then, a vision came up to Sakura. She was standing in front of a big old oak tree. A blue light blinded her and she saw Sasuke tied under a tree, with bleeding head and cut wrist. "NOOOO!" She yelled out aloud. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out his name, and then she came back to reality. She could hear the sound of Sasuke's dripping blood.

Naruto looked at her puzzled and worried. "What happened Sakura-Chan?" he asked her curiously. Sakura begun to cry. "Sasuke… it can't be… this vision, it happened twice" she said, sobbing between words. "What vision?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up to Naruto's worried face and ran out the bridge and headed her way to Sasuke's house. Naruto followed her still confused of what's happening.

At Sasuke's house…

To Sakura's surprise, the door was wide opened. The lights of the house were on. She went inside the house and saw no one. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out his name. There was no response of him. She walked upstairs, but there isn't a single trace of Sasuke around.

Naruto arrived at the house, panting and sweating all over. "Sa…ku…ra- Cha..an…" he stammered. He walked inside the house and saw the letter lying on the floor. He read the letter and gasped in Horror. "A threat… from Itachi!" he exclaimed frightfully. Sakura went downstairs and saw Naruto with the letter and his hands were shaking. He dropped the letter on the floor. He looked at Sakura in horror.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" she asked him suspiciously. "Sakura… we need to find Sasuke fast!" he exclaimed horrified. "Why? What happen? What's the letter you are reading about?" she asked without a pause. "Just don't mind it… we need to find Sasuke fast!" he interrupted. "But where?" she asked impatiently. "To the place where Itachi's hideout is!" he told Sakura. "Itachi? Is Sasuke with his brother?" she asked him horrified. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go… I know that place!" he told her. Sakura followed on.

They jumped on tree branches as fast as they could. Sakura was terrified and afraid. _"Sasuke-kun… we're coming for you…" _she exclaimed to herself. Naruto looked at her and frowned. _"What the hell is Sasuke's problem… going on to meet up with his unbeatable, merciless brother!"_ he exclaimed to himself. The hideout was a few kilometers away.

"Sakura-Chan! Look out for traps!" he yelled out to Sakura. "Yeah!" she replied back.

They reached Itachi's hideout….

"I see that Sasuke's idiot teammates are here to get him… how heroic, but pathetic!" he exclaimed aloud. "I'll deal with them, Itachi-Sama!" Sachi said with devilish eyes. "No need Sachi! I'll deal with them later, after I kill Sasuke before them." He exclaimed and laughed hysterically. Sachi grinned.

Itachi grabbed the still unconscious Sasuke and transported himself to the entrance of the hideout, where Naruto and Sakura are.

"Shall we go now, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Yeah, let's go and look for that damn bastard!" he exclaimed angrily. Sakura eyed him and shouted. "Don't call him bastard!" "Okay! Temper please!" he joked.

Just then a familiar voice was heard at the entrance gate… it was Itachi; grinning and he was carrying his brother. "You're so noisy!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. "Hey you! Give us back Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you know that pointing a finger to someone is rude!" Itachi teased Naruto. "You don't care! You're not a respectable person!" Naruto replied angrily. "Hn!" exclaimed Itachi.

Itachi thrown 3 shurikens at the both of them. They both dodged it and jumped at a nearest tree branch. "Don't run away! Fight me, if you want to see him alive!" Itachi exclaimed coldly. "Just give him back to us!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi shook his head and grinned at Sakura. "I won't! even if you fight me and beg for him!" he told Sakura. She took out a kunai and thrown it straight at Itachi. "How weak!" he exclaimed. Then a shuriken blocked the kunai of Sakura. Sachi showed herself to them with an icy stare.

"I know her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah! We met that woman before… I know! She's the ninja at the temple!" Naruto said horrified. "I see you remember me, kiddies!" she teased them "What did you call us!" Sakura bolted out. "I won't repeat it deaf one!" she exclaimed back to Sakura. Sakura's eyes twitched. "What a pig! You're dead meat!" she exclaimed furiously

Itachi took out a kunai and cut Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke didn't react. He was still in a deep unconsciousness. The blood flowed from his cheek and dropped at the muddy ground.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why did you do that!" she yelled out. "I want him to feel the pain! But he can't feel it! He's still unconscious. How unfair!" Itachi replied. "You're such a cruel person!" Sakura yelled out furiously, with tears flowing from her jade eyes.

Sachi looked at Sakura and transported herself beside Itachi, smirking. "Fight me, if you want him!" Sachi said calmly. Naruto looked at her disgusted and made some seals. "Prepare yourself bitch!" he yelled out.

"You're on!" Sachi replied back. Naruto jumped to another tree branch and made some seals. "Bunshin technique!" he yelled. "Useless…" Sachi replied and attacked Naruto's clones. Sakura looked at the both of them, fighting for honor. "Naruto be careful!" she yelled to Naruto worriedly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan I will not lose to her again!" he exclaimed back. "We'll see about that!" Sachi said.

Itachi dropped Sasuke on the floor and took out the kunai again. He thrown it to Sakura but she dodged it, as she was about to look at Itachi, he transported himself in front of her and hit Sakura on the neck with his left hand.. "No…" she whispered the word. She fell to unconsciousness.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's tiny body and jumped to where Sasuke's body was. He grabbed him too and shouted back to Sachi. "Do your task Sachi, I'll deal with this two!" Sachi nodded her head and eyed Naruto.

Naruto looked at Itachi, who was carrying his two friends. "Hey!" he called out to him. He was about to jump out to him, when Sachi blocked his way to Itachi. "You're just going to deal with me, fox kid!" she exclaimed at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and thrown a shuriken to the woman. She easily dodged it again. "You're on for a tough fight, Woman!" he shouted back to her. Sachi smirked and their tough fight begun.

Itachi grinned. "Good luck Sachi!" he whispered to himself. He transported himself, together with Sakura and Sasuke. He went inside a chamber room and tied them at separate posts. They were both still unconscious. Sakura's upper arm has a cut and was bleeding, while Sasuke's cheek is still dripping out blood.

Itachi looked at them disgusted and grinned devilish. "Have a nice rest!" he exclaimed "You'll need it!" and he disappeared into thin air.. He left them all alone in that room, while Naruto is still in a tough fight with Sachi and the both of them, still unconscious.

Will Naruto win against Sachi again? Or will he lose? What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura? And who will be the person who will rescue them from the enemies' hands?

**-END OF CHAPTER 6-**

"_Open your eyes… and look outside the horizon… find the reasons why?… why are you rejected? Now you can't find it! But if you hold on to me… we'll find it together… stay by my side… till the end… for eternity!"_

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviews! I totally appreciate it! Thanks minna san! Please review again! Chapter 7 will be updated this Saturday (July 2, 2005)… read and review!**

**-SEPTEMBER ANNE-**


	7. A new twist

**Among The Cherry Blossom's so Pink**

**♥•♥**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A spin to the story**

Sasuke and Sakura were still tied on each opposing pole, while Naruto battled against Itachi's ally; Sachi.

While the two young ninjas were unconscious of what is happening outside Itachi's lair a shadow passed through the wall and sneaked past the ninjas guarding Sasuke and Sakura.

The shadow first stood in front of the unconscious Uchiha prodigy and pulled out a kunai then the rope wrapped around him slipped from his arms. The shadow was about to cut off Sakura's ropes when Itachi showed himself before the shadow. Itachi made some seals and the shadow disappeared before him and now standing before him was a young girl with crimson colored hair and dark green eyes.

"Sayaka, why are you helping our prisoners?" Itachi walked closer to the girl.

The girl backed away. "Just doing someone a favor." She replied.

"Who might it be?" Itachi smiled mischievously.

The girl smirked and formed some hand seals and a dozens of kunais rained down from the ceiling straight to Itachi. "None of your business!" she added before rushing off to cut Sakura's ropes.

Itachi dodged every kunai aimed at him. He looked passed his prisoners and found them being carried by two kage bunshins of Sayaka.

"Sayaka! Give them back to me!" he demanded, chasing after a swift runner Sayaka.

"Not a chance _master_!" she closed her eyes and then **BOOM**. An explosive kunai interrupted Itachi's chase for his two prisoners.

Sachi stopped running away from Naruto when she heard the loud explosive. Naruto also stopped but he found a clear opening at Sachi and aimed his own kunai to her right leg, which stabbed Sachi's leg after many attempts. The woman winced in pain and fell off the tree branch and hits her head on a rock. Naruto began to feel pity over her but he must save first his friends.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto jumped into an opening in Itachi's lair and found the same red haired girl coming up to him. "Hey! Why are you carrying my friends?" he asked worriedly.

"Are you these two's companion?" she asked stopping in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Here! You must go now, my _master _will be looking for you anytime soon." She favored.

"How about you?" Naruto picked up Sasuke.

The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Go now! I'll be all right!" then Naruto was off.

Before they were about to leave Itachi's premises, Naruto glanced over at the already burning lair and then it struck him… that girl was wearing a necklace that looks exactly to the one Tsunade was wearing.

_Who is the mysterious red haired girl that maybe linked to Tsunade's past? Could she be another enemy to Konoha or an ally against Itachi's clutches?_

* * *

♥•♥

**It's been a long long time since I update this story. Now I introduce you another character that will spin around the story a bit. Please read and review. Thanks. Sorry for the short chapter. **


End file.
